Jungle Nights
Jungle Nights Fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler =Summary= Sonic and Amy do battle with a minotaur who plans to bring the Shadows of Dark Mobius into this dimension. =Main Fic= Chapter 1: Rise Of Minotaurus Amy was visiting the Little Planet's Northeastern Jungle one day, when to her suprise, she noticed something that look like Greek Ruins. What are Greek Ruins doing in a jungle? That's what Amy was determined to find out. She entered the agora to notice two ominous doors that appear locked. She touched the doors and they opened magically. She entered and the doors shut behind her. A few seconds later, she heard a deep breathing sound. "H-h-hello?," Amy said nervously. "Grrrowl!," came a loud sound as something rushed toward her. It was a minotaur! "Who- or what- are you?!," cried Amy. The beast replied "I am Minotaurus, guardian of the Little Greece Catacombs and servant of the Shadows of Dark Mobius! With your life energy I will surely release my masters and conquer this world and Mobius as well!" Amy had to use a Magic Card to escape with her life. As she teleported out, Minotaurus called out "Run as you wish, but eventually you will be mine! Ha ha ha..." Chapter 2: Amy Tells Sonic Of Minotaurus Amy raced to a teleporter and transported to the Palace in Mobotropolis. She appeared in Melody's bedroom. Melody, suprised to see her as she came in, asked "What brings you here?" Amy breathlessly tells her that Sonic is needed on the Little Planet once more. Sonic runs in and said "Little Planet in trouble again, Amy?" Amy nodded and explained "There's this beast named Minotaurus. He plans to use my life force to release the Shadows of Dark Mobius. As you can see, I barely escaped with my life!" "Aw, man!," moaned Sonic, "Those Shadows don't seem to wanna give up!" Using a card, Amy teleported herself and Sonic to the jungle outside the ruins. As they traveled, they met up with four Centaurs with deadly spears. The two hedgehogs barely escaped with their lives as they fought their way to the ruins. Once there, Amy noticed that there was more vegetation than there was last time she visited. Minotaurus popped up and taunted "You like my exterior decorations?" Chapter 3: Minotaurus Gives His Challenge "What do you want?," snapped Sonic. "I just want Amy Rose's life energy, that's what!," replied the minotaur. "Well," said Sonic, "if you want her, you'll have to get by me first!" Minotaurus said "Ha! Then so be it! I have provided a series of challenges for you. To the victor goes the fate of Amy!" At saying that, the minotaur grabs Amy and heads for the catacombs. Sonic raced after the minotaur and enters the catacombs. The minotaur reared his head in a holographic image. He said "If you want Amy back- alive- you must face me in my maze. Just step into the darkness and you shall face my first challenge!" Sonic obeyed, and soon, he fell into a maze! Chapter 4: The Earth Maze Sonic landed in a rocky, diamond mine-like maze. Minotaurus appeared in a hologram and said "Your first challenge is to survive the Earth Maze. Pass this and my Earth Elemental to go to the next maze... and to your next step to your doom!" Sonic traveled in the maze's tunnels and shafts, surviving its traps and denizens. Soon, he came across a mine cart. He got in and, as it started to move, he realized that this cart was controllable. So Sonic put this knowledge to his advantage, steering it past spikes, pits, and blockades. Soon Sonic jumped out and continued on foot. Sonic ran down some stairs and confronted the Earth Elemental. The elemental was seemingly invincible, but it had one weakness: Fire! Sonic made a grab for the torch nearby and tossed the flame at him, causing the elemental to wear down and crumble. A portal opened, and he entered. Chapter 5: Amy Barely Escapes While Sonic was going through the portal, Amy was using one of her cards to make an escape. As she sneaked through the halls, Amy overheard Minotaurus speaking to one of the Shadows. The minotaur said: "The hedgehog is in my trap, my lord! While he is distracted, I will use her life force (despite what I said to the blue rodent) to set you free!" The darkness said "Hurry it up! I grow impatient to bring darkness upon the the world of Mobius! Prepare the Ritual now!" Minotaurus said "Yes, my lord! I will prepare the Ritual of Summoning right away!" Suddenly, the darkness noticed Amy and shouted to Minotaurus "LOOK BEHIND YOU, FOOL! THE LITTLE PINK HEDGEHOG IS ESCAPING!" Amy said "I'm busted! Better split!" She uses a card to transport to Sonic. Chapter 6: The Fire Maze Sonic has entered the Fire Maze and, to his suprise, Amy appears. "Amy!," Sonic cried. "But how--" Amy replied "I used a card to escape, and it was a good thing too! He just wants you to be distracted by these tests so he can use my life energy to open the dimensional gates-- even before you reach him!" "Why, that no good, double crossing--," Sonic began to speak. Then he looked at Amy and said "Well, now that we're back together, let's take down the remaining mazes together!" "Yeah!," replied Amy. "Let's go!" Amy used a card to call up her Crystal of Foresight to help her and Sonic in the Fire Maze. There were many fire walls in the maze, but the crystal showed that many were illusions. They went through the illusions and faced a Fire Elemental similar to Jadeflame, the Fire Elemental Amy vanquished. Amy used a Water Card to charge Sonic up with Water Magic so he could extinguish the enemy. He did so in seven hits. Chapter 7: The Water Maze After the Fire Elemental went down, Sonic and Amy were transported to the Water Maze. They had to use jet-powered surfboards as they raced across the water, dodging mines and cannon fire. They even fought mutant monsters riding Jet Skis. Sonic simply backflipped and knocked his adversaries off their ride, while Amy used a Light card to blind her opponents. Soon, they closed in on a giant Battlecruiser. It is definitely deadlier than any of Robotnik's sea craft. As they wandered on the ship, they were ambushed by half-human crabs. They barely dodged the pincers as they cracked their shells with Sonic Spins (Amy had her own rendition of a Sonic Spin). Amy smashes the decks with a Fire Card and sinks the craft. They got back on the boards and raced to... the Water Elemental! Sonic was ready to take down the Elemental, but he just went through it. Amy knew that to destroy this fiend, one must scatter it with Wind. Amy shouted "Sonic! Use your tornado!" Sonic did so and reduced the Elemental to drizzle drops. Soon a portal appeared under them and swept the two into the final Elemental Maze. Chapter 8: The Air Maze The two hedgehogs landed in the final Elemental trap: The Air Maze. The maze consisted of giant clouds and is rigged with hailstone cannons, tornado drains, lightning barriers, and other weather obstacles. Amy barely escaped the pull of a Tornado Drain as they crossed deeper into the first cloud. Once there, they were blocked off by Hailstone Cannon-carrying Ravens. The ravens are definitely allied with Minotaurus, because Amy notices a Mark of Darkness upon them, one she describes as a sign she saw in a dream prior to her first meeting with the minotaur. Sonic made a Strike Dash toward the ravens and, while they were stunned, picked up Amy and made a Figure-8 Super Peel Out to the next cloud. The second cloud had plenty of Lightning Barriers to contend with. Amy got her Crystal of Foresight out again to use as a "compass" for the maze. "Sonic! Use the crystal to get through!" Carrying Amy still, Sonic used the crystal and, after many twists and turns, made it to the top and across to the final cloud. The final cloud housed the Air Elemental, who was blowing with all his might. Sonic picks up a hailstone and, using intuition, throws it into the funnel of the Elemental's storm chariot. Soon, Amy used a Lightning Card to zap the Elemental. Soon, a door opened. Sonic and Amy entered the door to face Minotaurus. Epilog: Sonic and Amy Defeat the Minotaur Minotaurus sees the hedgehogs and snarls "So, you have survived my traps. Well, seeing that the girl is here, I can begin the Summoning Ritual!" "Hold it!," said Sonic. "You're not getting your masters out yet!" The minotaur snickered "Oh, really? Well, prepare to be chopped pork, hedgehog!" At saying that, he whips out his axe and charged toward him. Sonic sped out of the way and the axe got stuck in the wall. Minotaurus said "Ah, why use an axe when I still have my horns?" Sonic backed up until he couldn't back any further; there was a lava pit right behind him! "Now where to, Sonic?!," scoffed Minotaurus. Fortunately, there was a red cloth in Amy's hands, since it was a tablecloth, Amy snatched it easily. She gave it to Sonic, and he knew what to do! He held it out like a bullfighter. "Hey look, Minotaurus!," said Sonic. "Nice bright shade of red!" "Red!," said the minotaur. He could not resist the color! "Now I have you!," shouted the bovine beast as he charged. But Sonic sidestepped and the monster fell to his fiery death in the lava! Soon, Sonic and Amy found themselves back in Mobotropolis. "WOW!," said Amy. "That was some wild experience!" "Yeah," replied Sonic, "Let's go tell Sally about it!" As they returned home, the leader of the Shadows looked into a magic mirror and, seeing what had happened, said "So much for a head start invasion! *sigh* Well, two more years of testing will come, Sonic, before you shall hear of the dreadful name of the leader of the Shadows! HA HA HA..." The End (for the moment!) :) =Trivia= * Like the other "end of year" fictions, this one shows a preview of the Shadows of Dark Mobius looking on. * The fic makes reference to Jadeflame, the villain Amy Rose faced in Amy's Watery Quest Category:Fanfics